1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoplastic elastomers containing carbon nanotubes. More specifically, it relates to self-healing polycarbonate-containing polyurethane (PCU) nanotube composites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastomers, polymers commonly known as rubbers, are widely utilized because of their ability to recover shape and dimension after being subjected to deformation forces (stress). The cycle of stress and recovery can normally be repeated; however, all rubbers suffer from mechanical degradation over time and usually results in failure of the structural integrity of the material. Similarly, shape memory polymers are now used in a wide variety of applications, including wrinkle free clothing, robotics, and medical field. Shape memory polymers usually exist in one of two states: the native state; and a different shape that is induced by some sort of additional stimulus, e.g., heat, light, electromagnetic radiation etc.
What is needed is an autonomous, intrinsic, and reversible self healing polymer that requires no intervention to induce self healing, that requires no sequestered healing agents are added to the matrix, and is capable of multiple healing events.